Cuestión de iniciativa
by Gilrasir
Summary: Historia corta de lo que sucede cuando alguien no se la juega con la mujer que ama, y de lo que sucede cuando sí lo hace. Es un Harry/Hermione


Era un moderadamente soleado día de otoño. Las hojas caían como nieve sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts y la femenina brisa se encargaba de suavizar su caída, como si una mano amiga se dispusiera a ayudar a aquellas amarillentas láminas que se desprendían de los árboles. Como se trataba de un día sábado, los alumnos se desperdigaban por aquí y por alla, hablando y discurriendo por derroteros ya conocidos. Algunos de ellos se sentaban solos a la orilla del lago, en busca de algún prodigio del calamar gigante con que deleitarse la vista y otros se lo pasaban debajo de los árboles, besándose bajo una lluvia de hojas doradas, como si el cobijo de su amor les diera su bendición.

Sí, todo parecía tan tranquilo, tan apacible, que ninguna cosa podía molestar o turbar este tranquilo ambiente. Sin embargo, eso era lo de menos.

Dos alumnos salieron de las fauces del colegio. Se trataba de un chico y una chica pero, muy al contrario de lo que pensaba la mayoría de la fauna estudiantil, no salían juntos. Sobre todo a las chicas les fascinaba imaginar que aquellas dos jóvenes almas caerían flechadas bajo el inimaginable e invisible impulso que los motive a quererse como más que unos buenos amigos.

Uno de ellos era muy conocido dentro de aquel ambiente: su cabello negro que jamás se dignaba en peinar porque hace tiempo que había comprendido que era un caso perdido, se mecía suavemente a causa de las constantes caricias incorpóreas que surcaban el aire; sus ojos, del color de las esmeraldas, brillaban débilmente a la distancia, tal vez motivados por la persona que lo acompañaba. No hacía falta decir quién era aquel chico, vilipendiado por algunos y muy querido por la mayoría, un chico que había sobrevivido a los más grandes peligros interpuestos por la vida misma para llegar hasta donde se encontraba ahora, caminando al lado de una muchacha cuyo pelo rojizo encendido llamaba la atención de quien la viera; aunque no tuviera una altura apreciable, aquella chica era capaz de crear verdaderas masacres hormonales a su alrededor. Era tal el atractivo de esta chica, que hasta los chicos que, cual pavos reales, se lucían con sus novias, giraban la cabeza para verla. Y resultaba que las chicas que observaba escrutadoramente a la pareja de amigos, no podían evitar sentirse como si sus cabezas fueran pedazos de metal que fueran 

atraídos por un poderoso imán, a pesar que aquellos dos alumnos sólo eran amigos.

Harry había sobrellevado peligros que ningún otro mago se hubiera atrevido a tomar pero, en esos momentos, sentía que la mayor dificultad se encontraba caminando a su lado. Y pensaba, siempre en su fuero más interno, que su amistad se había prolongado demasiado. Porque, para ser honestos con este personaje, hacia ya un año y pico que se sentía profundamente atraído por aquella mujer y nunca quiso decirle la verdad, por el temor nada desdeñable de arruinar su imperturbable amistad. Ya se había recriminado muchas veces, cuando se encontraba en la cama y su imaginación echaba a volar: _ya mucho tiempo he permanecido sin decirle nada a Ginny. Ya es hora que sepa la verdad, ya es hora que me atreva a confesar lo que siento por ella, sino otra persona con más coraje que yo va a llegar primero y me la va a arrebatar_.

En este momento tenía pensamientos similares a los que hacía recurrentemente en las noches pero, cada vez que iba a abrir la boca para dejar volar todo lo que sentía por ella, se quedaba mudo o esquivaba la cuestión con alguna conversación cotidiana que, por norma general, era aburrida con ganas. A Harry siempre le dio la impresión que Ginny ponía cara de asco cada vez que él intentaba decir las cosas que tenía que contar, y eso lo hacía sentirse muy mal. Sin embargo, tenía la clara impresión que ella lo miraba con otros ojos, con una mirada que, misteriosamente, sabía que era de deseo pero que su mente se encargaba de rechazar enérgicamente. Con lo difícil que había llegado a la conclusión que ella le rompía completamente los esquemas, ahora tenía que dar el paso más arduo: confesárselo, decirle explícitamente que la amaba y que estaba dipuesto a dar todo por ella.

—¿Quieres decirme algo? —preguntó la hermosa pelirroja que tenía delante.

Harry no se dio cuenta que ella le había, de alguna manera, leido el pensamiento. Fue unos segundos después que él comprendió que tenía que declararse ante ella. Sin embargo, creyó que ese no sería un buen lugar para hacer algo que podría cambiar su vida para siempre.

—¿Te parece si vamos a ese árbol de allí? —sugirió Harry, tocando levemente la espalda de la pelirroja, como queriendo conducirla hacia el lugar que él mismo había señalado con un dedo. Sin embargo, Ginny no se dejó conducir y desvió sus pasos por si misma hasta el susodicho árbol. Ambos se quedaron de pie.

—Ginny —comenzó Harry en un tono que intentaba, lastimeramente, ser convincente y lleno de aplomo—. ¿Has tenido la sensación que te gusta a alguien y, aunque en tu corazón está muy claro, tu mente no está tan de acuerdo? ¿Te ha costado decirle a alguien lo mucho que te gusta?

—No.

Harry se tambaleó. Aquella respuesta le pareció tan distante y fría que le pareció impropia de alguien que había demostrado ser tan simpática y dulce con él.

—Pues eso es lo que me pasa —continuó Harry—, y me pasa contigo. No sé porqué, pero desde hace tanto tiempo que he deseado ser más que un amigo para ti que a veces me sorprendo a mi mismo saber que no te había dicho nada en algo más de un año.

Ginny lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿Eso significa que... que me amas?

—Eso es lo que quiero decir.

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Un tenso silencio a decir verdad. Ginny no dejaba de dirigir sus ojos marrón a los verdes de Harry. Sin embargo, aquel juego de miradas se rompió cuando Harry desvió la vista de su objetivo y la dirigió hacia abajo.

—No pareces muy convencido —dijo ella—. Además, no es mi intención romperte el corazón pero, ya estoy saliendo con otra persona.

Harry estaba seguro que no había oído bien. Se llevó un dedo a una oreja y se la limpió. No, no se lo había imaginado. Su intuición no le había fallado. Alguien más se había adelantado a sus propósitos y no se había dado cuenta, tan concentrado que se encontraba en tratar de gustarle a Ginny.

—Lo lamento —añadió la pelirroja—, pero llegaste demasiado tarde. Si te sirve de consuelo —continuó, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Harry, quien ya lloraba de impotencia y desilusión—, hasta que conocía a ese chico, tú me gustabas mucho.

Ginny le dirigió una última mirada antes de marcharse y dejar solo a un alma que ya había sufrido horrores inconcebibles para alguien de su edad. Apenas podía creer que la mujer que tanto le gustaba, a la que, gustoso, entregaría su corazón sin pensarlo, lo había rechazado.

_Lo sabías y no me hiciste caso_ le decía su conciencia, mordiéndole, inmisericorde, las entrañas y haciendo que derramara más gotas saladas de sus ojos verdes. _Lo hiciste pésimo, esperaste demasiado y tu declaración no convenció para nada. Eres un cero a la izquierda para relacionarte con las mujeres..._

Aquellos pensamientos lo sublevaron. Dejó de lagrimear y corrió a la Sala Común de su casa de estudios y se puso a pensar en lo que había hecho mal para que Ginny prefiriera a otro en lugar de a él. Debía de haber una razón, un motivo por el cual la pelirroja se decantó por otra persona. Tal vez, se aburrió de esperar que él tomara la iniciativa pero, ¿por qué se había aburrido de esperar? ¿Acaso ella sentía las mismas cosas por él?

Ahora se lamentaba por ser tan poco antento con ella.

Tenía que haberlo supuesto. Ella le había dado muestras claras de interés por él y... no había sabido interpretarlas ni menos aprovecharlas. Él tenía una cosa que los otros hombres no tenían y, se comportó como si no tuviera nada que ofrecer, como si su vida fuera de lo más monótona y aburrida. No hubo tiempo para lamentarse por haber fallado con Ginny. Tenía que buscar a otra persona con la cual poner en práctica sus nuevas convicciones.

Y esa persona se puso solita delante de él. Se encontraba leyendo un libro en un sillón y parecía que nadie se atrevía a interrumpirla, pues podría resultar peligroso, sobre todo con esa mujer de cabello castaño que sentía una pasión rayana en la obsesión por los libros y las ansias de conocimiento.

—Hola, Hermione —saludó Harry alegremente—. Veo que la estás pasando en grande.

—¿En grande? —repitió ella con el desagrado marcado en su cara—. Estoy estudiando para un exámen de Aritmancia por si no te habías dado cuenta.

—¡Perdóname! —exclamó Harry pícaramente—. Es que lees tanto libro que no sé si estás estudiando o leyendo por pura diversión.

Ella no pudo evitar reírse.

—¿Qué te pasa, Harry? ¿Bebiste hidromiel en exceso?

—Puede ser. Pero también podría deberse a que me aburre monumentalmente verte leer que creo que perdí los estribos de lo molesto que me siento.

—Podrías salir de la Sala Común.

—Claro, ¿por qué no se me había ocurrido antes? —Harry abandonó el área de los sillones y se disponía a salir por el agujero del retrato cuando le dirigió una última mirada—. Si quieres, podríamos ir a Hogsmeada hoy. Hay una salida a las tres—. Y Harry puso una cara como de "la voy a pasar bomba" y desapareció. Hermione, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, continuó leyendo.

Sin embargo, a Harry lo invadían aquellos sentimientos que se gestaban cada vez que perdía a alguien que había significado mucho para él. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan necio y ciego? Ginny había luchado a su lado e incluso ofrecido su vida por él y le daba la impresión que no había valorado lo suficiente aquellos ofrecimientos. Su mente todavía lo atormentaba con pensamientos fatalistas y diciendo que el amor de su vida ya estaba con otra persona y que no valía la pena esperar por otra, que iba a quedarse solo por el resto de su vida y que no importaba lo que hiciera con otras personas: nunca encontraría la felicidad porque la mujer que podía dársela ya estaba fuera de su alcance. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para alejar esos siniestros pensamientos y creer con más convicción que antes, que la felicidad siempre estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y que sólo debía dar unos cuantos pasos para encontrarla.

Sin embargo, sus emociones se desbocaban de manera invisible en su corazón.

Iba camino a Hogsmeade, solo y con pensamientos contradictorios, cuando una mano se puso en su hombro. Harry saltó, se tropezó y cayó sobre un montón de hojas, que formaban una capa blanda sobre el suelo helado. Al ver quien la tendía la mano para levantarse, vio a una radiante Hermione que se recortaba contra la luz del sol.

—Y yo creía que te ibas a quedar estudiando.

—Es que me duele la cabeza.

En ese momento, Harry comprendió que era una mera excusa. A Hermione jamás le había dolido la cabeza mientras estudiaba. A ella le encantaba y una simple migraña no la iba a detener. Así, supuso que algo relacionado con él la motivó a tomar la decisión de acompañarlo.

—¿Qué deseas hacer? —le preguntó Harry, con ua sonrisa poco usual en él.

—Lo que tú quieras.

Harry enarcó una ceja. ¿Era idea suya o se estaba dejando guiar?

—Bueno, vamos a tomarnos una cerveza de manteca...

Y Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a La Tres Escobas a beberse una cerveza de manteca mientras hablaban de cosas pretéritas y cosas presentes. Hermione a veces botaba líquido por la boca al reírse de las gracias que hacía Harry.

—Hermione, ¿estás enferma o qué?

—No, no lo creo —respondió ella, farfullando de la risa.

—Es que creí que tenías una extraña enfermedad que te hace más atractiva cuando la padeces.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta. Harry jamás le había tirado algo como eso en su vida y empezó a mirarlo fijo, como si sospechara de él.

—Harry, ¿podrías decirme qué te está pasando?

—Que no es obvio. —Hizo una pausa para mirarla fijamente a los ojos por un largo rato, al final del cual Hermione se sintió realmente incómoda—. Estoy eufórico, me siento como si acabaran de lanzarme unos cuantos embrujos estimulantes y creo que la cerveza de manteca tiene algo que ver. ¿O no? Podría ser otra cosa. Podrías ayudarme, de todas maneras, tú eres el cerebrito.

Hermione no supo qué decir. Quería replicar pero era como si un sentimiento de explotar de risa se colara por su garganta y no pudiera reprimirlo de ningún modo. Después, palmeteó el hombro de Harry mientras se reía a cántaros.

Y así pasaron los días. Harry ahora pasaba el mismo tiempo con Hermione que con Ginny cuando ella le interesaba. Lentamente, como si las brasas de un fuego que le lastimaba se fueran apagando por falta de combustible, Harry fue olvidando el dolor que le producía aquel fracaso sentimental con Ginny. A veces 

la veía con su novio paseando por los terrenos del colegio, tomados de la mano y besándose a veces. No obstante, Harry y Hermione se comportaban rayando en el noviazgo y los rumores volvieron por él como si se tratara de una siniestra maldición. Un día, mientras las hojas seguían cayendo de los árboles, Harry le contaba algo sobre lo que había pasado un día con los Dursleys que a Hermione le causaba mucha risa. Ya una vez la había visto mirarlo a los ojos, como si quisiera algo más que reírse, muy similar a lo que pasaba con Ginny y de inmediato lo asoció con algún gesto de interés.

—Vaya, no puedo creer que te haya pasado eso —decía Hermione, mientras Harry le tomaba los brazos desnudos de la chica. Advirtió que cada vez que la tocaba, ella temblaba un poco y se le erizaban los pelos del brazo.

—¿No lo puedes creer? —Harry puso de repente los brazos en jarras, como reprobando alguna actitud de ella. Luego, la llevó a un árbol cercano, el mismo al que había llevado a Ginny para hacerle su confesión—. Entonces —continuó, mientras se acercó intempestivamente a Hermione y se ponía alrededor de su cuello—, tampoco podrás creer que un hombre como yo pueda golpear a una tremenda mole como mi primo.

Hermione respiró entrecortadamente y sintió que ponía carne de gallina. Ese Harry que estaba susrrándole cosas a su oído era alguien desconocido pero que, contrario a lo que pudiera pensar, la excitaba y la hacían imaginarse cosas algo sucias. Harry respiraba suavemente y el aire que exhalaba lo podía sentir en su cuello, sintiendo que los pelos de la nuca se le erizaban. Luego, Harry volvió a mirarla por un buen rato.

—¿Te gustaría besarme en este momento?

Hermione no podía desviar la vista de aquellos ojos verdes que la empezaron a cautivar. Pero su mente hizo un último esfuerzo.

—¿No crees que es muy pronto...?

—Nunca es pronto para descubrir lo que es bueno en esta vida, ¿no crees?

Hermione ya no pudo resistirse. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por sus emociones mientras sentía la humedad de los labios de Harry en los suyos. Era la primera vez que daba un beso en su vida pero nunca creyó que fuera a ser de esa forma, y con el chico que ahora jugaba con su cintura y su espalda mientras su boca se fundía como metal con metal con la suya. Era tan enloquecedor, tan excitante y tan satisfactorio para ambos que desearon que el aire fuera infinito, que pudieran vivir con sus bocas juntas por el resto de sus vidas. Hermione pronto comprendió que agradecía que Harry hubiera exhibido un comportamiento tan poco usual en él, tan distinto a los demás, tan ideal para ella...

Cuando se separaron, Harry le habló al oído.

—No necesito preguntarte si quieres ser mi novia, porque sé que lo deseas.

Ella sólo atinó a sonreír y a enrojecer.

* * *

Tiempo después, Harry se encontraba sentado, viendo las fotografías de sus padres cuando oyó pasos velados por la alfombra. Era su amigo, Ron, que caminaba con algo de prisa hacia una mujer que se encontraba leyendo. Fue cuando Harry comprendió: desde hace mucho tiempo que Ron estaba interesado pasionalmente en Hermione y, se arriesgó a hablarle...

Cuando todo hubo terminado, Harry entendió perfectamente la tristeza y la impotencia de su amigo. Como él con Ginny, había llegado demasiado tarde a expresarle sus sentimientos y además, entendió que, con el poder de la experiencia de la que disponía, que no lo había hecho correctamente. Se había pasado de explícito, no había sido para nada sutil al expresarse y su expresión era como si se sintiera incómodo diciendo lo que tenía que decir.

Ron se sentó a su lado, limpiándose los ojos, sin chica y sion explicaciones. Lo único que podía hacer era pedir alguna clase de consuelo para su dolor.

—Harry —le dijo—, no sé que hacer. Hace tiempo que me gustaba Hermione y... ella me rechazó porque estaba... saliendo... saliendo contigo.

Y Harry, compasivo, rodeó sus hombros con un brazo, dándole consuelo a un hombre que, paradójicamente, había pasado por lo mismo que él. Ron repitió la pregunta.

—¿Qué paso?

Harry, sabiendo que iba a poreguntar eso, le dijo una frase simple y definitiva.

—Sólo es cuestión de iniciativa.

**Nota:** Esta es una historia basada en algo que me pasó a mí con una mujer que, por no tomar la iniciativa y leer sus señales, se aburrió de esperar y prefirió a otra persona, con la que se terminaría casando.

Por eso, esto está dedicado a todos los hombres que han sufrido alguna vez por amor e incitarles a no desanimarse en su búsqueda por la felicidad porque, como dije anteriormente, la felicidad está a la vuelta de la esquina.

Con mucho cariño, como siempre...

Gilrasir


End file.
